1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recording of media content.
2. Background Art
Presently, if a user wishes to record a media content item in its entirety but the user did not begin recording at or before the start of the media content item, the user will need to take many steps at a future time to record it. The user will first need to ascertain an identification of the media content item, then identify a future time at which the media content item will be rebroadcast, then begin recording prior to the rebroadcast. In many instances, some or all of those steps can be difficult. Examples of media content items may include a song the user is hearing on a radio broadcast or a television program the user is watching on a television broadcast, or the like.